Quiero volver a verte
by R. Peacecraft de Yuy
Summary: Te has ido y yo esperaré, sentada junto a mi ventana, mientras veo la lluvia caer... Gracias por el apoyo! HY x RP... Nota, mi otra cuenta quedó inutilizada, por eso subo a ésta


Quiero volver a verte, por R. Peacecraf de Yuy

(nota, perdí el acceso a mi antigua cuenta y re subo en ésta, no es plagio!)

Nota: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo los uso para echar a volar mi imaginación, no lucro con esto ñ_ñ

Pareja: Mi favorita! Heero x Relena ñ_ñ

POV de Relena

Era una tarde lluviosa, y sentada frente a mi ventana veía la lluvia caer, mis pensamientos solamente giraban en torno a ti, tu rostro aún grabado a fuego en mis ojos, y tu mirada penetrante que me hace estremecer, recordaba todos tus gestos, pocos, pero que solo a mi me mostrabas, y también tu olor, impregnado aún en mis sentidos.

Después de la Guerra nos vimos durante un tiempo, cuidabas de mí, estabas al pendiente de todo, y aunque no hablabas mucho, yo sabía que escuchabas todo lo que yo tenía para contarte. Eran días felices, días dichosos que compartimos uno al lado del otro, y aunque no lo decías, yo podía ver en tu mirada ese brillo que solo suele aparecer cuando se está frente a la persona amada, lo sé porque es el mismo que dicen ven reflejado en mis ojos. Y fui feliz, también quiero creer que fuimos felices, porque sé que lo eras, aunque jamás lo admitirías.

Ahora ha pasado un año desde la última vez que te vi, recuerdo que llegaste a mi casa, te veías serio, mucho más de lo acostumbrado, y no aceptaste la taza de café que procurabas aceptar cuando te la ofrecía, yo lo noté pero no pregunté, tú simplemente te acercaste y mirándome fijamente a los ojos me dijiste que te tenías que marchar, habías aceptado una misión por parte de Preventers, Wufei te había invitado y tu aceptaste, extrañabas la acción, pero a mí eso no me gusto, la sola idea de que ya no regresarías me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero estaba decidido, y conociéndote, sabía que ni siquiera mis palabras te harían cambiar de opinión, por eso solo callé, y te deje marchar con el corazón roto en la mano. Ese día que te despediste por fin lo hiciste, te animaste a darme un beso, el más glorioso que algún día creí recibir, era dulce, pero también salvaje, muy a tu estilo, pero me gusto, te amé aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, y también me dijiste que me querías, fue el mejor día de mi vida, pero también él más cruel, la vida se burlaba de mí con aquella horrible ironía. Entonces te fuiste

Pegada a la ventana con ésta lluvia caer, mis lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas, en mi mano sostenía una carta, que apretaba con fuerza entre mis manos, en ella me decían lo que nunca he querido aceptar, habías muerto en batalla, tu Mobile había sido cruelmente embestido por una nave de reconocimiento enemigo, te habías ido, dejándome sola, destrozada, sin ganas de continuar viviendo, porque ya no estabas a mi lado, porque jamás iba a volver a verte como tanto lo deseaba, como lo había esperado por meses, ya no estabas en éste mundo, ni en ningún lugar del Universo, nuevamente la vida me había jugado mal, y por eso la odiaba, yo solo quería ser feliz a tu lado, pero eso ya era un sueño roto que jamás se iba a realizar... Adiós Heero Yuy, siempre estarás en mi corazón

Otro año sin ti a mi lado, mi hermano dice que parezco muerta en vida, porque ya no sonrío, como poco y tampoco duermo mucho, me veo triste, solitaria, hundida. Yo no lo noto en mi físico, aunque dicen que me veo más delgada y pálida, yo solo siento mi corazón hecho añicos, y mi alma destrozada, mis ánimos por la vida se han difuminado con cada segundo que pasa, siento que me muero, ya no quiero seguir, no un día más sin verte, Quiero verte! Aunque sea una última vez, te quiero aquí, a mi lado, pero no sucederá, solo pasará si me muero, solo así estaremos juntos. Siento que mi cuerpo se desvanece, mis ojos ya no se pueden abrir, siento que caigo ¿es esto morir?

No lo puedo creer, abro mis ojos y estás aquí, junto a mi, te veo preocupado, viéndome fijamente, bajo tus ojos hay grandes sombras, también te ves pálido, tal vez es porque estas muerto, eso significa que también lo estoy, me siento contenta, porque otra vez estamos juntos. Pero siento que aprietas mi mano, y un par de lágrimas ruedan de tus fríos ojos, ahora cálidos, mirándome, y también sonríes, no puedo creer esto ¿acaso la muerte cambia a las personas?

"¡Despertó!" no entiendo porque oigo la voz de mi hermano, gritar desesperadamente ¿será que él también ha muerto? Me siento extraña, cansada, débil. Con esfuerzo abro más amplio mis ojos, me doy cuenta que estoy en un amplio cuarto blanco, al parecer uno de Hospital, me siento confundida, y mi cabeza da vueltas

"Heero" con mi poca e inaudible voz, te sonrío y me correspondes, siento después tus labios sobre mi frente y la calidez que me embarga es tan grande que comienzo a llorar, estamos juntos al fin, aunque tengo muchas dudas, pero por el momento no importan, porque te tengo a mi lado

Dos meses después salí del Hospital, según me contó mi hermano, estuve en coma por 4 meses, tu ausencia me hizo desconectarme de la realidad y descuidé mi salud, por eso enfermé, pero era tristeza, físicamente solo estaba cansada y poco alimentada, era mi alma la que se negaba a vivir, desconectándose de mi cuerpo, pero gracias a que estuviste a mi lado, pude despertar, porque según me cuentan, no te apartaste de mí ningún día, comías poco y casi no dormías por velar mi bienestar. También me enteré que tu muerte fue un malentendido, porque cuando la nave derribó tu Mobile, tu te perdiste en alguna colonia donde también sufriste de un coma, que aunque solo duró un par de semanas, tus heridas físicas no te permitieron notificar que aún vivías y todos te dieron por muerto, pero gracias a los cuidados de un par de ancianos te recuperaste y volviste a mi lado, solo para encontrarte con la noticia de que había caído en coma, según me cuentan te descontrolaste, casi golpeas al médico y me sacas del Hospital en brazos, no creyendo que estuviera entre la vida y la muerte. Pero ahora todo a cambiado, estas a mi lado, podremos estar juntos nuevamente, pasar aquellas viejas tardes cuando me visitabas, pero ahora no serías una visita, después que salí del Hospital me ofreciste que viviéramos juntos y acepté, solo el pasar del tiempo dirá si formalizaremos algo, pero por lo pronto está bien, me basta con solo tenerte a mi lado, y tener la certeza suficiente, de que lo estarás por mucho tiempo más, porque éste amor que sentimos es más grande que todo el Universo, y no me importa si sueno a niña boba, porque te amo y es lo único que me basta, aunque tenga que decir cosas así, y sentir tu mano fuertemente apretada a la mía, es la mayor prueba que necesito de la existencia de nuestro amor

FIN

Hola, yo de nuevo, con otro fic corto, algo Angst, pero espero que les haya gustado, el anterior fue de prueba, prometo mejorar, o por lo menos intentarlo mucho, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, acepto de todos, Gracias por leer, y si pueden, sigan leyendo mis fics!


End file.
